APH 7 Minutes in Heaven
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: Characters x Reader feel free to request
1. Intro

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The loud doorbell woke me up and caused me to fall from my bed. I groaned in pain, slowly getting up from the ground.

"OI! (F/N), (F/N), (F/N)! COME ON!" a loud shout was heard from the outside, I instantly recognized the voice as my friend's, Alfred, aka America.

"COMING!" I shouted, making sure he could hear, while running as fast as I could towards my front door. I quickly opened said door to reveal my American friend smirking down at me. I sighed.

"What do you want, Alfred?"

"Aw… Is that a way to greet the hero?" he wondered, showing his best puppy eyes.

"I'll repeat myself. What do you want?" I asked, getting a bit annoyed at the loud male.

"The party's today!" Alfred shot.

"So…?"

"What do you mean with that? Why aren't you ready yet?" he blurted, I looked at him purely dumbfounded.

"Alfie, sweetie…" I sighed and pulled him in, making him sit on the sofa. He hummed and directed his gaze to me.

"It's 8am! The party starts at 6pm! There's no need to hurry." I explained as calmly as I could, still annoyed at my violent awakening.

"Of course there is!" he shot, so suddenly that caused me to fall to the ground, again.

"And why is it?" I questioned while getting up, my patience starting to bubble.

"'Cause I need help with the preparations!" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole wide world.

"Couldn't you ask for someone else's help?" I whined.

"Who?"

"Couldn't you get… Arthur?"

"He can't cook!"

"Yao is a good cook…"

"It'd look like a girl's party!"

"Matthias!?"

"He'd drink everything before the party even started!"

"Roderich…?"

"The party wouldn't look like a party!"

"What about Ludwig?"

"I can't stand that much rules in a party!"

"Ivan?"

"He freaks me out!"

"N-Natalia?"

He just shot me an 'Are you crazy?' look.

"Okay… Sadik."

"He'd set a bomb on my house!"

"Romano?"

"You think the cursing tomato lover guy would help me?"

I bit my lip, knowing he was right. "Ah… Vasch?"

He wouldn't let me use any money!"

"Lili…?"

"Switzerland wouldn't let her."

"Matthew?"

"Who?"

"Forget it! Hmm… Hungary?"

"NO! Leave it, (n/n)! You're the only one who can help me create a party worthy of the hero!" he stated while adopting his hero pose. "Please~?" he pleaded, his hero pose turning into a pair of pleading puppy eyes.

"Fine…" I sighed, openly admitting my defeat. He happily beamed at me. I went upstairs to get dressed.

"By the way, we're going to play SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Alfred informed from downstairs.

"WHAT?"

- Time Skip to the party (brought you by Alfred and his hamburgers) -

It was now 8pm, the party had started about 2 hours ago. I was happily chatting with Mei while sitting on the sofa.

"Gather around everyone, we're going to play 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" a loud voice (*ahem*Alfred*ahem*) boomed through the room. Everyone, except for one person (me), did as told; I kept still on the sofa, hoping he wouldn't remember me.

"I said EVERYONE!" he said, dragging me to the 'circle' of people (if you could call it a circle) and making me sit down.

"Alright, people! Now that everyone's here,… let the game BEGIN!" my dear (annoying), sweet (loud) and favourite (or not) friend, America, announced.


	2. Norway

Alfred frantically looked around, trying to find the first victim. After a while, his eyes finally stopped on a (h/c) haired girl that sat between Denmark and Norway.

(F/n) lifted her eyes to look at the person who had just shoved a huge black plastic bag in front of her.

"Go on! Pick something!" the American male urged.

The girl nodded and inserted her hand on the bag. The item she retrieved was… a black piece of cloth?

"Hey! What's my tie doing in there?" one of the blond males sitting beside (f/n) wondered.

"How should I know?" the girl shot. "Stupid Dane!" she muttered.

"Hey… I heard that! And I didn't put it in the bag!" Denmark said.

"I did." a monotonous voice came from (f/n)'s other side. Matthias and the girl stopped their arguing, turning to face the Nordic country known as Norway, who had just gotten up and walked into the closet while ignoring everything and everyone.

"Norge will be Norge!" Denmark snickered while receiving his tie from (f/n). The girl chuckled slightly before retracing Lukas' steps into the closet.

America closed the door behind the girl as Matthias shouted: "Have fun~!"

"You have 7 minutes, starting… NOW!" Alfred shouted from the outside.

"This closet is much bigger than it looks like from outside." The girl stated. No response… After a few moments, (f/n) still hadn't heard Norway nor had she felt his presence, and that fact was starting to scare her: how come she couldn't even feel him in there?

"L-Lukas…?" she called lowly, still no response. "Lukas! Say something, please Lukas. I'm scared…" she whimpered. At this, a hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise, another hand covered her mouth as she was about to scream. She felt a hot breath on her ear, someone was behind her…

"Sssshh! It's just me." She sighed in relief as soon as Lukas' voice reached her, but her body tensed up, after all, it was her crush that was holding her like that.

The girl nodded, signaling she had heard him. He slowly let go of her form and backed up a little.

"Tell me something, (f/n). Do you like magic?" the male asked.

"Yes, I do like it! Why do you ask?" the girl was now curious at his intentions.

"Would you like to see something?" his monotonous voice had adopted a light, almost unnoticeable, tone of excitement.

"Of course!" (f/n) nodded. A few seconds passed before two spheres of light, a blue and a pink one, invaded the closet with a soft light. The girl's eyes lit up with amazement.

"This is wonderful, Lukas!" she praised softly as the two spheres danced around her. Her face had a huge smile and her eyes shined like small stars, Norway smiled softly at the scene unfolding in front of him.

The ex-viking coughed lightly to call his companion's attention. The girl turned to him with a soft expression.

"Yes, Lukas?" she asked softly with a smile that matched her tone. The Norwegian male took a step closer to her.

"I'd like to tell you…" he started, his voice low. (F/n) looked at her long time friend and crush expectantly, she was eager to hear what he had to say.

"I… I lov-!" he was interrupted by the girl. (F/n) launched herself to him, snaking her arms around his neck, enveloping the Norwegian man in a hug and causing him to stumble back a little.

"I love you too, Lukas!" she whispered on her hear, before placing a hand on his cheek and her lips on his own. That same moment, an excited America opened the door and a camera-holding Denmark took a picture of the new pair of lovers.

"Great work (f/n)! Never thought I'd see him in a position like this!" Matthias snickered, being pursued by a ticked off Norway that was demanding him to delete the photo.


	3. Iceland

"Alright, then! Now that that's over... Who wants to go next?" Said a very messy Alfred. Why messy, you ask? Well, after that first round of the game... let's just say that the danish man wasn't content with just that photo, and that America, Germany and Spain (together) hadn't been enough to stop Lukas from killing Matthias (guess he still has strenght left from the viking days)...

Anyway... let's stick to the second round now. So, Alfred asked who wanted to go next. Without waiting for any kind of response, the american looked at a (nationality) girl and walked up to her.

"Wanna go, dudette?" He asked her.

(F/n) looked at Tino, who was sitting behind her, seeing him nod signalling it was okay, so she inserted her hand on the bag and pulled out...

"M-mr. Puffin?" She called out in surprise, immediately letting go of the talking animal.

"Yes, it's me! The kid over there tossed me into the bag!" The bird complained.

"Yeah, yeah... no one cares!" America stated and, while ignoring the animal, he picked up the shocked girl and shoved her forcefully into the closet, where Iceland had previously entered.

(F/n) stumbled as Alfred closed the door shut, she lost her ballance and fell over somthing... soft, she coukd feel wam air hitting her face and... her lips... were touching something...

The girl's eyes shot open and her face turned red as she noticed that... she was kissing Iceland.

"I-i'm so sorry, Emil!" (F/n) blurted as she moved back.

Iceland also moved up to a sitting position and, before his companion could stand, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down so she was sitting on his lap.

"E-emil!?" The girl stuttered, surprised by the boy's move.

"Hm?" He uttered, refusing too face his friend, afraid she'd notice his blush, despite the darkness.

"Emil, i'm so sorry about that..." she whimpered, still no response. "And now you hate me..." she whispered, praying he wouldn't hear this last part. Her prayers weren't answered.

"I don't..." he muttered almost inaudibly.

"What?" (F/n) asked, wondering herself if she had heard him correctly.

"I don't hate, i couldn't hate you even if i wanted to! Because..." he repeated himself.

"Because...?" She urged.

He muttered something incoherently.

"I can't hear you, Emil..." the girl informed.

"I love you." He whispered, his tone almost inaudible.

"Louder, Emil!" (F/n) urged.

"I love you, okay?!" Iceland half-snapped, his face beet red as he turned to the female sitting on his lap.

- Outside the closet -

"What was zhat?" France jumped in surprise.

"It seemed like Iceland's voice!" Tino stated cheerfully, the other Nordics nodded in agreement.

"Eh!? I had no idea the dude could be that loud!" America shot.

- Back to the closet -

The girl smiled and embraced the blushing male.

"I love you too!" She giggled, placing a light peck on his lips just before a loud american opened the door.

"So, what was that yell about?" Alfred questioned, as Emil got up and out of the closet bringing (f/n) by the hand.

"None of your business!" The girl stated, sticking out her tongue at the curious american as the passed him.

"Be nice, (n/n)." Emil said emotionlessly, going towards his family with his new lover trailing behind him.

"(N/n)? So, that means were dating?" She inquired, obtaining a nod as response. She grinned as an idea to annoy the icelandic male hit her.

"So, that means i get to call Lukas, big brother now?" She asked, making her new boyfriend turn to her with a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Anything but that, please!" He requested, a begging tone noticeable on his voice, causing the girl to chuckle.


	4. Switzerland

America's eyes landed on (f/n), Austria's little sister, sitting beside the musician. In a second, the girl was leaning back due to the sudden shove of the bag onto her.

"C'mon! Pick something up!" Alfred rushed, causing Roderich to glare at him because of how violently (despite not realizing) he was aboarding (f/n).

"Calm down, America!" The girl chuckled, inserting a hand on the bag, she felt the items a little and ended up pulling out... a shotgun, wnd she had a hunch who it belonged to, especially seeing how well treated it was.

"Switzy!" She called out to a male leaning on the wall. He looked up with a *ahem*cute*ahem* frown (because of the nickname), causing her to smile as she asked: "Zhis is yours, right?"

"Hm!" He nodded with an unnoticeable blush. The swiss walked towards the female who was holding one of his favourite guns, the one he used to chase Italy with.

"I vouldn't expect to risk putting zhis into the bag." She stated while returning the item to its rightful owner.

"Enough chit-chat! We have more important things to do!" America shot, pushing both the austrian and the swiss forcefully into the closet and immediately locking the door.

(F/n) landed on top of Switzerland, and no they weren't kissing.

"Stupid american..." the girl muttered angrily.

"Can you stand up?" The swiss male groaned.

"Y-yeah, i guess." Stuttered the capital. She tried to stand but fell again on top of the country with a cry of pain.

- outside the closet -

"What was that?" America asked, surprised at the sudden sound.

"It looked like zhe frau!" Prussia snickered.

Unknown to anyone else, a tall german male approached Austria.

"Vhat are jou going to do if zhey end up togezher after zhis?" Germany asked.

"I don,t know! If zhat happens, it vill depend on Svitzerland." The austrian stated, his harsh glare never leaving the closet.

- back to the closet -

"Vhat happened?" Switzerland asked, a bit worried at his companion.

"I zhink my foot's hurt." The girl mumbled, the male nodded in ackowledgement.

The swiss male sat up and moved her so that she was sitting on his lap with her head nuzzled on his chest.

"Better?" He wondered, his face flaming and his heart rate increasing.

"Yes! Thank you, Vasch." The austrian girl thanked, her voice muffled by the boy's clothes.

A few more minutes passed in a comfortable silence. Vasch got up, holding (f/n) in bridal style, the exact moment the door's lock was heard. The closet was quickly opened by o worried-looking-Austria and a happy-looking-Liechtenstein.

Switzerland stepped out of the closet with a frown while carrying the austrian capital.

"Vhere do you have your emergency kit, America?" The swiss male demanded.

"Hm? Oh, it's in the bathroom!" Stated the american, pointing at a nearby door.

"E-emer-emergency k-kit!?" Austria blurted. "Vhat zhe hell happened?"

"Don't vorry, bruder! My foot got hurt vhen America shoved me into the closet, it's really no big deal." (F/n) intervened.

"I hope you're right!" The austrian male sighed. "I vould be careful if i vere you!" He growled at Switzerland's ear.

Switzy decided to ignore the clear threat and carried the girl to the bathroom. He sat her on the sink, closed the door and opened a small closet with a big red cross on the door.

- time skip of switzerland taking care of reader-chan's foot -

"Done! It vas just a twist, but don't put pressure on it." Stated the male while putting everything in the closet again.

"Thank you..." the girl muttered. "Vasch, i have to tell you something..."

"I have something to tell you too! But, you go first!"

"Ok! I-i..." she stuttered. 'Ah, damn it all!' Se thought, before crashing her lips onto Vasch's. Realizing what she just did, she started pulling back, but couldn't because the swiss wrapped his arms around her, keping her on place.

Meanwhile...

"I came to see how my little sunshine..." Austria started while entering the bathroom, but stopped when he saw what was happening... and fainted.

The two now lovers pulled back and (f/n) noticed something in the ground.

"Bruder! Switzy do something!"


	5. North Italy

"Okay, now..." America started. "What about... YOU?" He shot, pointing a (h/c) haired girl that was keeping the Axis company.

"Tch. I don't want to!" She stated, turning her head away.

"Ve~! (N/n), don't-a be like that!" Feliciano intervened. "You might-a get someone you-a like!" At this, the girl looked at him with a fierce blush.

"F-fine, i'll do it!" She stated while getting up and started walking towards Alfred. "Show me that bag, you american idiot." She demanded, shoving her hand on the bag once he did as she had said. (F/n) grabbed the fitrst thing her hand touched, and this time, the winning item was...

'A white flag!?' Shhe thought, her eye twitching slightly. She sighed. 'Well, it could be worst... he could've put pasta in there!'

Her quiet thinking was immediately finished by a loud someone jumping around her and cheering. After a while, he still hadn't stoped and she was starting to get annoyed.

"Will you stop it already?" She shouted, causing the male to jump in fear and hide behind America while wimpering.

The girl sighed and just entered the closet.

"Good luck, dude!" Alfred. Stated, pushing the italian into the closet. Feliciano hit with his head on the wall when America closed the door.

A couple of minutes passed, the italian's sobs were loud and clear; guilt was starting to get to the (nationality) girl, it ws pretty simple: Feliciano was (f/n)'s crush, (f/n) knew how sensitive Feliciano was and, still, she had snapped at him.

"Feli, are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'm-a fine, bella!" He assured. "My-a head just-a hearts a bit!"

"Can you get up?" The girl asked softly, suddenly feeling a bit flustred. "J-just so i c-can see if you're hurt, n-nothing else!"

"Of-a course, bella!" He nodded, quickly getting up to his feet.

(F/n)'s hands travelled to the italian's forehead, causing him to wince once she touched the bruise.

"I'm so sorry, Feli! It's my fault you got hurt..." she whispered, lightly petting his hair, carefully not to touch the sensitive curl.

"It's-a not your-a fault, (n/n)!" The male assured.

"Yes, it is! If only I hadn't snapped..."

"But i don't-a blam you, bella!"

"I want to compensate you somehow!" She muttered.

"Ve! Then-a you can tell me who your-a cush is." He pleaded.

"I-i can't do that!" The girl stuttered, giving a small step backwards. In the next second, she was trapped in between the italian male and the wall.

"Tell-a me now, amore!" He demanded, his hot breath trickling on her ear and cusing her to blush.

"I-it's you! I love you, Feliciano!" The girl blurted suddenly.

"Really?" He asked cheerfully. "Ve~, ti amo!" He shot, chastely kissing his companion's lips.

"Hey, Italy! You still alive, dude?" Asked America, opening the door with a little to much force, and jumping bak with a shout of surprise. "I thought you were n innocent kid!"

"He's older than you, you git!" Arthur sighs.

"You thought he was innocent? Onhonhononhon~ He's italian, he's born lover!" Francis stated.

"Now, little Romano has a sister-in-law!" Spain beams.

""Shut up, you jerk bastard!"

"Hey, Feli! Why don't we go to an italian restaurant?"

"Siiiii, PASTA!"


	6. America

"Alright... dudettes, who's next?" America's voice boomed.

"Me, me, me!" A (h/c) haired girl beamed, causing the american to turn his attention to her.

"Yeah, now we're talking... we finally have a volunteer!" He cheered, quickly approaching the (nationality) and showing her the bag. "Pick one!"

(F/n) quickly inserted her hand -meaning the entire arm- in the bag and only a couple minutes later she pulled out...

A mini Louis Lane doll.

"How adorable!" The girl cooed, before perking her head up. "Who is it?" She asked, looking around the room.

The next second, she had been thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Prussia, dude! You take over." A familiar voice sounded, as the person carrying the girl entered the closet, right before Prusia closed the door.

Alfred placed his friend down, her back to the wall, not giving her much space to move.

"Alfred! Can you... step back a little?" (F/n) asked, struggling lightly.

"No!" He stated simply.

"Why is that?" She wondered, stopping the pointless struggle.

"I don't want to!" The male informed, his voice right next to the girl's ear.

'When did he get so close?!' She thought, her face warming up as she felt his warm breath on her ear and cheek.

"Because...?" She said, urging him to talk.

"I-i want t-to ask you s-something!" He stuttered. He pulled away a bit, grabbed his companion's hands and looked straight into her eyes. The girl, already used to the closet's darkness, could see his friend's fiery gaze clearly enough.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He blurted incomprehensibly.

"I'm sorry, Alfie. What?" The girl asked, obviously confused. America took a big breath before trying again.

"Just... imagine, i'm spiderman!" He stated, causing his friend to nod dumbly. "W-will you be... my Mary Jane?" He asked, closing his eyes in fear of rejection.

The question shocked the (e/c) eyed girl. She never expected for him to ask her something of the sort. The male, already guessing the answer, started pulling away: "I'm sorry! I should've nev..."

"Yes!" A whisper interrupted the american.

"What did you say?" He shot, his head immediately perking up.

"I said yes. I'll be your girlfriend!" She stated.

"I love you, you know that (n/n)?!" He beamed, taking the into his arms and pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Suddenly... the door opens.

1

2

3

4

5 seconds passed.

"Time's over, lovebirds!" Prussia snickered, causing the two lovers to separate. America grinned, picking his new girlfriend up.

"Prussia, take over 'till i get back! Don't go upstairs!" He shouted, running up the stairs while carrying a laughing girl.

~in a corner~

"I can't believe that morron got a girl brfore i did!" A certain red haired american *ahem*Allen*ahem* growled, causing Oliver to snicker and Matt to snort.

**a/n: nextt up is Canada**


	7. Canada

"Zhe awesome me is nov controlling zhe game. Und I knov just zhe right person to go next!" Prussia announced.  
"Jou, frau! Get here und make jour choice!" the albino shot, pointing one of his best friends, a girl that was sitting in between Spain and France. Said girl got up and calmly made her way to her friend.  
She inserted her arm on the bag, trashed the items around for a bit and retrieved…  
A bottle of maple syrup, this caused (f/n) to smile, knowing exactly who this belonged to.  
"Vho ovns zhat?" asked the Prussian male, analyzing the item from different angles.  
"Canada!" called the (h/c) haired female, turning around to face said country while showing off the item she held. "This is yours, right?" she asked, obtaining a shy nod from him in response.  
'Awww, he's so cute!' the girl thought, her inner personality fangirling over the male.  
"Ah, mon petit Matthew et ma douce (f/n)!" Francis stated dreamily as the two entered the closet. "Don't forget what I taught you, oui?" he managed to tell Matthew before Gilbert closed the door.  
"What did he mean, Canada?" asked the girl, trying hard to see the male in the darkness of the closet.  
"N-nothing! H-he was just b-being himself." The Canadian stated, his voice barely above a whisper.  
"I see… say, Canada, why do you always talk in such a low voice?" she inquired, curiosity taking over her.  
"I d-don't know. My voice'ss always b-been like this…" he answered , lowering his head. Noticing his actions, (f/n) panicked slightly.  
"M-matthew, I didn't mean to say it was a bad thing." She blurted. "It's actually a good thing! That you're not loud, I mean… I really like your voice, and your tone too, of course. That's one of the reasons I love you. I like your personality too, not just your voice, and you're also really good-looking, a-and…" her eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth as she realized what she was saying.  
The girl took a step back, fearing the canadian's reaction while said boy's face turned red in embarrassment.  
"Y-you lik-ke m-me?" he stuttered, still shocked at the unexpected confession.  
- Outside the closet -  
"No way, you bloody frog. He is going to be a gentleman, like me!"  
"Non, non, non! Allow me to disagree, mon ami, Matthew is going to do exactly as I taught him…"  
- Back inside -  
"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't…" she whispered, tears starting to flow softly, her hands still covering her mouth.  
"(F/n)…" he spoke up, trying to reach her with his hand.  
"No!" she shot, moving away from his grasp. "I know you don't like me that way, so, what's the point?"  
"How do you know that?" he asked softly, his voice steadier than usual. Canada quickly grabbed her hands before continuing. "I've been hiding this for a while, because I was afraid… B-but, I love you too!"


	8. Romano

"Okay, enough!" Gilbert shot, pushing away France who was still blabbering about how his little Matthew had grown.

Destiny or not, Prussia's eyes caught the glimpse of a girl stepping aside to avoid having Francis bump into her. As the girl (f/n), moved away from the unbalanced french man, her wrist was caught by someone who dragged her to the huge bag full of items.

"Jour turn, frau!" demanded the albino.

The girl just nodded in reponse before rushing to take out of the bag a…

…bottle of tomato juice!

'Who is it? Spain… or Romano?' thought the (h/c) head, carefully analyzing the item on her hands.

"You got Roma, have you (n/n)?" Antonio chuckled as he put his arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. The female looked at the Spanish in wonder, before turning her gaze to said Italian.

"Don't-a call me that, tomato bastard!" snapped Romano as he grabbed (f/n)'s wrist, bringing her into the closet along with him.

"I know you like her Lovi, but don't take it too far!" Spain's voice echoed.

"Silenzio, bastardo!" Romano growled at the grinning Spaniard as the door was locked.

"Idiota, doesn't-a know how to-a keep quiet…" grumbled the Italian, mad at the Spanish man for having pretty much confessed for him.

"Lovi…" (f/n) called softly, her hand tried to reach the male, only to have him scooting away. For a few minutes, the girl used the same method, but, mad at both Antonio and himself, Lovino kept moving away, never daring to look at his friend's eyes. After a while, the (h/c) head grew tired of this routine.

"Lovino Vargas, look at me!" she demanded, the girl had grabbed the italian's face, forcing him to look at her. The male blushed brightly as he looked into the (nationality)'s eyes, but even so, he didn't utter a word.

The girl's eyes shut closed as she took a big breath, gathering enough courage to let her own feelings out.

"Damn it, Lovino!" she hissed. "I love you, okay? The least you could do was tell me if what Toni said is or not true…" she blurted, her eyes still closed tightly, her hands still gripping his face.

The words that came out of his companion's mouth were enough to bring back the italian.

"(F/n), amore…" he called softly as his hands were placed around the ones she had on his cheeks.

"Ti amo, amore mio…" Lovino whispered, before placing a kiss on her lips. His gesture surprised, she soon started kissing back, but…

"Ah~, I have a new-a sister~!" cheered a loud high-pitched voice that belonged to Feliciano.

"Si, Lovi got himself a girl!" the spaniard's voice remembered the older of the 2 italian brothers what had happened 7 minutes ago.

"Spain…!" Romano's growl was the only warning the Spanish man had before the beginning of the hunt. Meanwhile, (f/n) stood beside her future brother-in-law, laughing at the antics of the love of her life and of the man who had created him.

Next up: Russia


	9. Russia

"Now, vho vants to go next?" Prussia shouted at the top of his lungs, causing a certain girl who was sitting beside China to wince. "Vhat about jou, frau?" asked the prussian, having noticed the wincing girl.

The (h/c) head nodded firmly, not uttering a word, slightly scared of the albino.

"C'mon, frau!" Gilbert insisted, pulling the girl (more like dragging, but okay) to the massive bag.

Moving away from the prussian, (f/n) put her hand in the bag; feeling something a bit plushie-like, she pulled out a dark glove. The glove had almost twice the size of her hand, but she couldn't really guess who it belonged to, since most countries used that kind of gloves (black and way bigger than her hands).

The female looked up to notice Gilbert trembling like a leaf and the silence that had been instaled in the room, she thought it was much more comforting like this, but she failed to notice the sudden intimidating presence hovering over her.

"That is mine, sunflower!" a voice with a strong foreign accent startled the (nationality). The girl turned around in a jump.

"Oh, Ivan..." she sighed in relief, taking her hand to her chest as if it would calm her jumping heart down. Russia offered her a small smile that almost caused the girl to melt, she was so distracted with the russian that she failed to notice Prussia had already lead them to the closet.

"Ah..." the albino seemed to be afraid of talking. "Right. 7 Minutes!" he managed to let out, quickly closing the door.

A few seconds were passed in silence, before (f/n) noticed that she was still gripping the russian's glove tightly on her hands.

"Oh..." she mouthed, a light pink tinting her cheeks. "I-Ivan, your g-glove!" she stuttered. The russian chuckled, his eyes had already gotten used to the darkness, he could see her blush quite well.

"It is okay, sunflower!" he said. "You seem to be a little distressed." He was right; she never told anyone, but the darkness wasn't something pleasant to her, quite the opposite. The large male placed his hand softly on top of hers, doing so, he noticed she was trembling ever so lightly.

"Sunflower?" he asked with a frown.

"Y-yes?" she wondered, she had uncounsciously stepped back when he touched her as she wasn't expecting him to do so.

"Are you afraid of me?" this was the question Russia had never wanted to ask this particular girl; this was the question (f/n) always feared Russia asking her.

"No!" she whispered.

"Then why...?" he started.

"You surprised me, I just wasn't expecting it..." she blushed a bit more. "I-i love y-you Ivan! I'm just n-not too fond of the dark." Russia smiled brightly at this, immediately pulling the (h/c) head into an embrace, she look as if she could break if he put the tiniest bit of strenght in the embrace. (F/n) closed her eyes, putting her arms around the russian's neck.

"I love you too, (f/n), my sunflower!" the male pulled away a little, placing a sweet kiss on the smaller girl's lips. The (e/c) eyed female melt into the kiss, failing to notice that Ivan had taken his scarf off and placed it around her neck.

"Yo, guys! Time's over!" a loud obnoxious, not prussian like, voice that belonged to no other than Alfred F. Jones boomed.

Russia pulled away, keeping the girl safe on his arms as they stepped out of the closet. The room had fallen silent again, the only sound heard being (f/n)'s rather loud yawn.

"I will take you home, sunflower! Da?" asked Russia cheerfully, obtaining a nod from the (h/c) head.

Next up are:

-England

-Spain

Hope you liked it, sunflowers! ;)

Review if you liked it, I always like to have some feeback!


	10. England

"Now that there's one less creepy person to go, let's continue the game!" America cheered, seeing Russia gone.  
"Now ve'll both be hosting zhis!" Prussia informed, already looking around for the next victim.  
"Now it's my bestfriend over here!" America shot, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
"I don't want to, Alfred!" the (nationality) growled.  
"Aw... C'mon dudette!" he pouted. "You helped with the party, so you're going to have some fun!"  
"NO!" she shot, as the american forced her arm into the bag.  
"Take something!" the american mused, not letting her move away.  
"Fine, I'll pick something!" snapped the (h/c) head, managing to shove the american away; she quickly grabbed something from the XXXL bag. What she took was...  
"A wand? Are you serious?" she blinked, her gaze moving to England and Romania. Vladimir shrugged as if to say the item was not his; Arthur, though, was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.  
The girl sighed, a very light pink tinting her cheeks as she quickly stepped into the closet. The British stepped inside after the female, receiving a violent tap on his back from a certain American blond that caused him to trip and hit with his face on the wall. Prussia and America closed the door rather loudly.  
"Oh dear!" (f/n) exclaimed, covering her mouth with one of her hands, immediately scurrying to the Brit's side. "Are you okay, Arthur?" she asked, helping him to sit up.  
"I-i'm fine, love!" England assured, lightly rubbing his face to ease the pain.  
"Do you mind if i take a look?" the (h/c) head wondered, shifting a bit on her sitting position.  
Without warning, a flash of light erupted from one of Arthur's hands, lightly startling the girl.  
"Do as you wish, love!" he offered, his gaze moving away as (f/n) approached her face to his, his cheeks getting redder by the second.  
"You have a cut!" muttered the (e/c) eyed female, grabbing a (f/c) handkerchief from one of her pockets and starting to clean his cheek in a soft manner. To the male the way she touched his face resembled the touch of a feather, soft and almost calming.  
The brit's eyes fluttered close as he unconsciously leaned into her touch while humming lowly. (F/n) smiled, finding his demeanour cute and amusing; a blush crept up her face.  
Having finished to wipe the blood off the Englishman's face, she fully placed her hand on his cheek, softly starting to stroke it. The brit's eyes shot open in surprise.  
"(F/n), l-love..." he stuttered; the rest of the words dying on his throat as he locked eyes with the (h/c)ette. Unconsciously, both started leaning in, always gazing into each other's eyes.  
"A-arthur, i-i..." she started, stopping when their lips were merely a couple of millimeters away.  
"You don't need to say anything, (f/n), love!" the brit whispered, his hand lifted her chin and pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss.  
They had lost the track of time after pulling away; their foreheads were touching when the door was opened.  
"Woah! Dudette, I had no idea you liked Iggy!" America shot.  
"Don't call me that, you wanker!" Arthur growled, helping the girl up.  
"You didn't know because I didn't want you to!" (f/n) stated, sticking her tongue out to the American.  
"Oh, dudes... You're so mean!" Alfred pouted, resembling a small child.  
"Come along, love!" Arthur said, leading the chuckling girl to one of the sofas.

Next up: Spain; China!


	11. Spain

Alfred's eyes fell upon a girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair who was chatting with Hungary, her name was (f/n) and she was the parsonification of Sicilia. The italian girl jumped as the bag was shoved in front of her; Prussia was the one to hand her the bag, a huge grin on his face as he knew about a certain someone's crush on her.

The (h/c) head inserted her hand on the oversized bag and pulled out...

'Castanets?' She thought, a chuckle leaving her mouth; she had an idea who this belonged to.

"Oi, chica!" Antonio called from behind her, confirming the girl's suspicions.

"Toni!" She giggled, turning around to face the spanish and returning the instrument to him.

"Enough chit-chat! To the closet you go!" Alfred shot, shoving the two inside th compartment.

"Have fun, kesesee~!" Gilbert snickered.

"Hey-a, tomato bastard, keep your-a hands off my-a sister!" Roma's growl was heard just before the door shut close.

Darkness now surrounded the duo, it really didn't bother Antonio, but (f/n), taking after her brothers, was starting to panic a little.

"A-antonio?" She called lowly. "Where are-a you?"

Suddenly, seemingly out of the nowhere, a rather large hand gripped the italian's shoulder. A high-pitched scream erupted from the female, followed by the thud of her back hittinh the wall.

"Calma, chica! It's just me!" Spain chckled, approaching her a bit more carefully now.

"T-t-t-toni!" She managed to stutter; her hands were over her heart to try and calm it down. "Don't-a scare me like-a that!" She whined in a whisper.

"Ah, sorry about that!" He chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's-a not really your-a fault..." the girl sighed. "It's only because i'm-a so scared of-a everything..."

"That's not true!" The spanish said. "Remember that time when you faced Austria because of your brother?"

"I suppose..." she smiled softly, remembering Roderich's face when she decided to start attacking him.

"Aww, come on! You don't look the same if you don't smile like usual!" He chuckled, using his fingers to turn the corners of the girl's lips upwards. The male's antics caused the italian to release a small giggle.

"See?" Antonio mused. "Much better!"

"Grazi, Toni!" The girl nodded happily.

"Don't mention it, chica!" He smiled.

"I have to-a thank you somehow-a, but... i-a have no idea of-a how to..." she sighed.

"Actually..." Spain started. "I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now." He was scratching his cheek; his face was red in embarrassment.

"What-a is it, Toni?" The girl wondered, tilting her head a bit to the side.

Suddenly, she felt warm air hitting her face. When had he gotten so close to her? There was close to no space left in between them; Antonio had tilted her chin up with his left hand while his right ws carefully placed on her waist, even with all the darkness, the girl was able to see he male's eyes shining.

"Toni...?" She started, only to be interrupted by a sweet kiss that was softly placed on her lips.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they parted; their foreheads were still touching as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I... Yo te amo, (f/n)!" Even if the (nationality) didn't know much spanish, she knew enough to understand this.

"I-a love you too, Antonio!" It came out of her mouth as a whisper that caused a bright smile to appear on the man's face.

"Ah, i knew jou could do it!" Gilbert's loud voice echoed, causing the two now lovers to move away from each other (a very noticeable blush took over (f/n)'s features while Antonio had the brightest of the smiles).

"I-a told you to-a keep away from my-a sister, you-a jerk bastard!" Romano snapped.

"Calm-a down, Lovi!" Sicilia giggled. "It's-a not like i-a want him to-a keep away from-a me."

Spain chuckled at this, moving to hug the female from behind and placing his chin on topof her head. The last drop for a certain someone was when the spanish man decided to stick his tongue out at that same someone in a playful mocking manner.

"I'm-a going to-a kill you, you-a jerk tomato bastard!"


	12. China

"You guys really need to cheer up..." Alfred sighed overdramatically.

"Fine! If you really have such a big problem with no one offering to go, I'll do it!" A (h/c) head shot; being usually very calm and composed, her reaction ended up being quite startling.

The girl quickly made her way to the 2 hosts and took out of the bag...

A small stuffed toy, and it was a (fav/animal). The girl blinked.

"Aww, so cute~!" She cooed, hugging the plushie item.

"A stuffed animal?" Prussia snorted, about to burst with laughter. "Vhat kind of..." no other word left his mouth as he was thrown rather violently to the ground. Hovering ovr the prussian was a rather annoyed chinese man, the girl chuckled at the scene in front of her.

Ignoring Gilbert, China offered his hand to the female.

"It looks like you got me, aru!" He stated with a smile. The girl nodded happily and took the male's hand, letting him guide her into the closet.

"Seven minutes, dudes!" America said, closing the door with a little too much force.

The female got startled at the too loud sound of the door closing. Unfortunately or not, the girl stumbled into the chinese standing in front of her. Yao caught (f/n), but both fell to the ground; Yao fell on his back holding the (colour)ette to his chest.

"I-i'm so sorry, China!" She blurted out; she tried to get up and off him, but the chinese seemed to have a different idea as his grip tightened around the female, keeping her from moving.

"Y-yao?" She stuttered, being hugged to the male's chest as he sat up while holding her.

"I have something to tell you, aru!" He said. (F/n) blushed at his action of burying his face on her hair while speaking softly into her ear.

Gulping, the girl nodded as if teling him to continue.

"For the longest time, aru..." he started. "I waited for someone special. Then one day, years ago from now, i found her. I spent long days building up strenght to tell her, ever since i found out she was the one..." the girl stiffened, the same had happened to her, even though she hadn't lived for as much time as he had.

The male lifted the girl's chin up, causing her eyes to meet his. Their faces were close, cloe enough for her to feel his hot breath touching her lips.

"Wō ai ni, (f/n), aru!" He whispered, quickly pressing his lips o hers in a sweet kiss.

Surprised, the girl didn't react. As China started to pull away, she got out of her trance; placing her hands on his cheeks, she kissed him back.

Smiling into the kiss, the asian male snaked his arms around her waist and started to lean over. Softly, (f/n)'s back hit the ground, the kiss never being interrupt until...

"Time's over, unawesome people!" Prussia shot, opening the door with a bandaged nose and cheek.

The couple parted awy as a flash of light snapped from Gilbert's side, more properly, from Kiku's camera. Yao got up with the girl.

"Japan, please delete that, aru!" China asked, a light blush covering his face.

"No."


	13. 2P England

"Yo, dudette!?" America called, waving his hand in front of a (h/c) head.

"Alfie!" she whined. "You made me loose the game!" she pouted, throwing her phone carelessly on top of a small table.

"Ah, sorry about that!" he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it?" the girl sighed.

"Your turn!" he grinned, taking the huge back from behind him. The female nodded and inserted her hand on the oversized bag; what she brought out was...

A pink stuffed cupcake!

A couple of meters away, a strawberry blond haired male raised his eyes from the kitchen knife he was playing with to see what was happening. Realizing it was his item that the (colour)ette had picked, he got up on his feet, attaching the knife to his unseen belt.

Not too certain about who it was she had gotten, the girl raised his eyes from the stuffed toy only to find a terrified american in front of her.

"Alfred?" she wondered. Not obtaining an answer, (f/n) turned around to come face to face with an Englishman.

"Care to accompany me, poppet?" his voice was like velvet wrapping around her mind. Grabbing the girl's hand, Oliver started to tug on her hand, leading her to the closet; the girl easily complied to his actions, not even thinking about refusing.

Seeing as the 1Ps were too shocked to move, Allen decided to go himself.

"7 minutes!" he said, before adding with a smirk: "Have fun!"

The door closed with a loud thud, startling the girl who jumped ever so slightly.

"Poppet!" Oliver called, his breath warming the back of the female's neck. Startled, (f/n) tried to turn around, but couldn't as the male's arms had snaked around her waist keeping her from moving.

"I've been meaning to tell you something..." he whispered into the (h/c) head's ear, causing pleasurable shivers to run through her spine, her breath hitched as his grip tightened ever so slightly around her.

"You cause me strange... Feelings." his lips brushed her lobe, eliciting a small whimper from the female.

"You, poppet..." he continued, his lips slowly moving from her ear to her neck. "...can't even imagine what... Effects you have on me!" his mouth latched to her neck, right on spot, earning a rather loud moan as (f/n) fluttered her eyes close and leaned back and into the brit's chest. The male chuckled at her actions.

"O-Oliver~!" she whimpered, feeling him move away from her neck.

"I wondered for a long time why did you have such a power on me..." he spoke, turning the girl's body around to have her face him. "And then it hit me." his right hand raised her chin up; even though it was dark inside the closet, his orbs were bright enough to shine in the darkness.

"I had fallen for you. And a hard fall it was..." he mused, his lips now brushing hers. "Day and night you haunted my thoughts, and now..." he licked his lips, the movement passing unnoticed to the girl. "Now I may get my revenge for your intrusion..."

No more ceremonies done, Oliver pressed the girl harshly to the wall, making use of her gasp to attack her lips and invade her mouth with his tongue, his force not leaving the girl a choice.

- Outside -

"V-ve~... W-what was t-that?" Italy whimpered, clinging to his new girlfriend.

"Vho knows..." Germany said with a frown.

"Let's just pray zhat (f/n) gets out of zhis alive." France intervened, only scaring the Italian even more.

- Back Inside -

One of Oliver's hands moved from (f/n)'s waist to grip and massage her backside, the girl moaned once more, her sweet sound being muffled by the male's mouth. She started feeling a warm feeling, that she assumed to be the so called butterflies, gathering on her stomach.

Oliver's mouth descended again to his poppet's neck; nibbling, sucking and biting on her soft spot, he earned more moans, whimpering sounds from the female. How sweet these noises sounded to him. Leaving a black bruise on (f/n)'s collarbone, Oliver took his knife out without a sound; the panting female didn't notice this, not until...

Something ice cold grazed her skin, surprising the girl; she was startled even as she noticed that it was the brit's beloved kitchen knife cutting her clothes in half. The female tried to move, only to find that Oliver had her firmly pinned to the wall.

"O-Ollie...?" she called, a bit out of fear and anxiousness.

"Yes, poppet?" he mused.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?"

"You'll see..." he chuckled, finishing to cut the girl's last article of clothes and tossing his knife aside.

Still pinning the girl's hands to the wall, he lowered his head and took an experimental lick on one of the girl's mounds, earning the wanted sound from the female, he smiled widely before working further on it; the male's hand not used to pin the girl to the wall moved to her other breast as to not leave it unattended; not wanting to leave any sensitive part out, Oliver placed one of his legs in between (f/n)'s, starting to kneed on the female's bare and wet entrance.

The (colour)ette was quickly turned into a blushing moaning mess under the brit's control.

- Outside -

It had been a couple of minutes already since muffled sounds had started being heard from inside of the compartment. Now, the voice that belonged to the (e/c) eyed female shouting the name 'Oliver' surprised everyone.

Most 2ps were snickering, smirking or something of the sort; the 1ps were a different story, most looking terrified or shocked or even about to faint.

"He's trying to-a kill (n/n) isn't-a he?" Italy cried, terrified of what might be happening to his friend.

"Non!" France disagreed, blood dripping from his nose. "I don't zhink zhat's what zhey're doing, mon ami..."

- Back Inside -

"1 minute!" Allen's voice echoed from the outside.

"Ollie~!" (f/n) panted out, still pinned to the wall.

"I know, poppet. It's enough for now!" he stated, letting go of the girl and looking around.

"Oh dear..." he muttered. "Looks like your clothes won't do!" he chuckled.

Hearing the door being unlocked, the male quickly pulled his pink polo over his head and swiftly helped the girl dressing it up. The polo was big, the sleeves covered her hands and surpassed them, the shirt itself was long enough to reach her mid thighs, covering everything it needed to be covered; the brit put both his arms around the (nationality)'s shoulders in a both possessive and protective manner.

"Oliver, I need underwear!" the female whispered.

"No, you don't! We have something to finish later..." he whispered back, leading his lover outside once the red haired american opened the door.


	14. Germany

"Hej, (f/n)! Do jou vant to try?" Prussia snickered, interrupting the girl's conversation with her sister Sicilia, Spain and France.

"Sure-a!" Nodded the (colour)ette, who was the personification of Rome, the italian capital.

"Jou should try to go for zhe rope!" Gilbert whispered so that no one else could hear.

The girl blushed lightly and nodded at her albino friend; she inserted her hand in the bag and started shuffling around the items in search for the one she was suggested to pick. Finally, after a few seconds, she felt it, the rope.

'A rope! Oh god, why me?' Thought the italian girl, pulling the item out of the bag as she remembered HIS 'little secret' that Gilbert had 'accidentaly' slipped out.

"It seems like mein awesome friend got mein little bruder! Kesese~" Prussia stated, pushing the two into the closet. "Have fun!" Snickered the older german, shutting the door close, the clicking sound of the lock echoed through the silent compartment.

A couple of minutes passed, the silence was total, (f/n) used this time to let her eyes get used to the darkness of the room. Finally being able to see, the (h/c)) head shifted.

"Ludwig... can i-a ask you-a something?" She wondered; Germany grunted affirmatively in response.

"Is it-a true?" Rome asked, a faint blush covering her cheeks aas she started to play with her sleeves. "That you're-a into-a... bdsm?" She spoke the last word with her voice as low as possible.

"Vho told jou zhat?" The german's eyes narrowed; even if the (colour)ette had lowered her voice so much, he still heard what she said.

"W-well... you-a see... ah, ve~!" (F/n) whimpered, his voice was sounding too harsh for her liking.

"(F/n)!" Germany warned.

"Prussia, Prussia, it was-a Prussia!" The italian blurted out while shaking her head, resembling her little brother Feliciano.

Ludwig sighed and sat down with his back to the wall. Every chance he might have had with her was now goone thanks to his brother.

Noticing his actions, Rome calmly walked towards the male, kneeling down next to him. The girl placed a hand on his shoulder, starting to rub soothing circles.

"You know!? I-a still like-a you, Ludwig!" She stated with a smile, causing the german to blush lightly at the female's bubbly attitude.

"1 minute, dudes!" America shot from the outside.

"Ah, Doitsu~! We-a still haven't done what we-a are-a supposed to..." the italian mused.

"Vhat do jou mean, frau?" He asked, getting startled as a pair of (e/c) orbs suddenly apeared a couple of inches away from his own eyes. The girl was comfortably sitting on top of the male's legs, only causing more heat to rise to Germany's face. Smling brightly, the girl placed a quick peck on top of the german's lips, leaving the male stunned.

(F/n) was on the process of getting up when a strong tug brought her back down and into another kiss, a more passionate one.

"Ve~! Sorella got together with-a Germany!" Feli cheered.

"Che!? What are you-a bastardo doing to-a mia sorella?" Romano snapped. What the heck was wrong with his family? First, Veneziano starts hanging out with the damn potato eater; then, Sicilia gets together with the tomato bastard; now, Rome also got together with the potato bastard... "You-a idiotas are going to-a be the death of-a me!"


End file.
